Aperture Laboratories Space Exploration Unit
by DJTyo
Summary: These are the only audio logs left of the first space colonization team of Aperture Industries and you will find out how it 'ended'...
1. Chapter 1

Log 1, 8-15-2827, The Beginning

[LT. Sonny]

I am Lieutenant Fredrick Sonny, the captain of the ASISET Forward to Infinity shuttle 001. I have been partnered with three other astronauts, and we create the first unit of humans to explore beyond the reaches of the solar system. We are known as the ASISET-SET1, Aka, ASISET, Aperture Science Industries Space Exploration Team-Solar Exploration Team 1. These documents are a large collection of our captain's and crew's logs. I will write these daily, along with my crew.

These missions are going to be the base of the Aperture Scientific Industries space exploration and colonization plan. This will take normal, lifeless, rocky planets, like mars, and colonize them, and eventually terraform them into the perfect home for the chosen people, including farmers, wealthy people, and various civilians.

This log is the last before we fly from the earth, and head on our way to the moon base to collect supplies to start up mars base 1. The shuttle we are using has been equipped with chloroplast fueled engines, meaning that we have a ship that is part plant, the solar energy becomes sugar in the plant, then it is mixed with… human waste, and used as fuel.

The first stage of the shuttle is a regular rocket-fuel stage; the second is a little more interesting. The earth has been covered with a special shell, to protect it from the harmful solar radiation, because the atmosphere has been damaged, but this shell isn't physical, it's electronic. The shell has a bit of a disadvantage though, it has extremely powerful gravity field that prevents aircraft, and spacecraft from easily passing through because it will pull the ship to the ground, unless you use a special device that takes 100N of force and turns it into roughly 1570N of force. This device is called a super-thruster. This device uses a lot of energy though, so this stage involves twelve mini-stages. All of the mini-stages are alternating types of engine, the super-thruster, and a nuclear engine.

The third stage is the final stage; it is what the shuttle is attached to. This stage is the longest running stage of all of them. The first part is a simple rocket engine, made to insure that the shuttle is beyond the gravity field. Then, after the engine runs out of fuel, the wings that contain the living plant material start to pop out of the shuttle and soak up solar energy, and turn it into fuel. The final engine blasts from the rocket that insured that we left the gravity field. The final engine is a weird looking engine, that is made of about twenty little jet-engine like turbines that combine the fuel with oxygen, then the fuel is combusted and a hot gaseous chemical spews out of the engines. This gas propels the shuttle, and also is entirely safe for most lifeforms.

The launch will be happening at 1800 hours [in military time] in civilian time 6:00 PM. The time is now 0700 and I am being called by the system-controller-AI GLaDOS. I must leave now;

LT. Sonny signing off.

[COMPUTER STATUS LOG]

'~Sonny log1-complete~'

Computer135912 Shutting down. ERROR! SYSTEM MALFUNCTION! EMERGENCY SHUT-DOWN

MESSAGE!

'GOODBYE- LT. SONNY!'

 **A/N Hello Allies, this is my first Fan Fiction, and i hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Their are plenty more chapters coming soon to a computer near you! Until then This is DJTyo signing off.**


	2. Pvt Jonas

Log 1, 8-15-2827, LOG ID 1

[Pvt. Jonas]

I am entirely sure that the computer will put my log second, and I am entirely sure LT. Sonny forgot to mention that we are riding on a Saturn XVII [17] rocket, a version of the Saturn V [5] rocket designed by NASA in the 1900's. I am sure that LT. Sonny wrote about all of the stages, and the earth's shields… he's _really_ obsessed with that stuff, that's probably why they made him the captain off this shuttle.

I am the second in command on this shuttle; I was placed in this position because of my extensive knowledge of the inner workings of computers, and of course, the other machines, such as the AI used to control the ASISET systems, and used to judge everything in space within range, which extends just beyond Pluto.

USER COMMAND-"AUDIO LOG OFF"

GLaDOS? OVERRIDE?

DO NOT OVERRIDE

MESSAGE

'Audio Log- DISABLED!'

I have disabled the audio logs, and now I am typing the log, as to not let GLaDOS know what I am about to tell you, the reader…

Aperture Science is being taken over by GLaDOS, and I think that the computers are communicating to GLaDOS and I also believe that I can hack the computers and figure out what they are saying to GLaDOS, and if they are planning to sabotage the rocket. I have to return to the audio logs now or risk being "Cleansed" as GLaDOS likes to call it, it is when you are placed in a cell that is being filled with _neurotoxin_ gas, in six minutes, you die.

USER COMMAND-"AUDIO LOG ON"

ACTAVATE!

ACTIVATING AUDIO LOG!

'Audio Log-ENABLED!'

I'm back; I just had to talk with LT. Sonny for a minute. Where did I leave off… ok yeah, I was talking about the mission, this mission will revolutionize colonization of distant planets, which has never been done before in the history. [That we know of] our first stop in the long, work-filled mission is Mars. If we didn't stop here, we would run into some problems, because we need this base, so we can grow some food, and process some water. We will be stationed on Mars for a whole earth year. We will also start mining for water ice, and metals to create a Mars base. We also have a large collection of plants similar to the plants in the ship's 'wings' that produce energy, and oxygen, all that we have to do is give them sunlight, water, and carbon dioxide. Then the plants will supply us with oxygen, and excess sap, which can easily be converted into fuel, and electric energy.

I am being called by GLaDOS, so I have to sign off, until next time, faithful reader.

[COMPUTER STATUS LOG]

'~Jonas log1-complete~'

'Computer135913 Shutting down.' SYSTEM SHUT-DOWN!

'GOODBYE-Pvt. Jonas!'


End file.
